


Unfinished Buissness

by Jenuity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Ghostbur but with a twist, I wrote this at 1am so it’s really messy, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, night before the final disc battle, sleepy bois family dynamic supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenuity/pseuds/Jenuity
Summary: It’s the night before the final battle and Tommy is feeling homesick.When he goes down to the ruins of L’manberg to try and clear his mind he instead runs into someone he thought he’d never see again.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 73





	Unfinished Buissness

It was the night before the final disc battle, quite possibly the biggest battle of his life and Tommy couldn’t sleep.  
He stared up at the dirt celling of his house and he could hear Tubbo’s soft even breathing from the next room over.

But Tommy couldn’t sleep, and not for one of the usual reasons either.  
He wasn’t afraid, he accepted that he may die, he knew it was probable.  
He wasn’t angry, he knew that he had done many things wrong, this was the karma.  
He wasn’t nervous, why should he be? He fought many wars before this was no different.

No, it wasn’t any of that.  
The truth? Tommy felt empty.  
As he sat staring at the celling silent tears spilled from his eyes.  
He re-played all the memories he had of old L’manberg, original L’manberg.  
Back before Eret had betrayed him.

The last time he was truly happy.

The truth was L’manberg died the minute Eret pushed that button.  
The second L’manberg became a pawn in a game of power.

Truth was, Tommy died with L’manberg.  
Or at least a major part of him did.

So now as he lay awake replaying the early days of July he couldn’t help but feel homesick.

His thoughts slowly faded to a place far away, and long ago.

He would smile to the sun with Wilbur and Tubbo by his side.  
When him and Fundy would fight over the silliest things.  
When him and Wilbur would sit on top of the van watching the sunset.

Wilbur had told Tommy of his hopes and dreams.

“One day Tommy, my dream is that everyone in this server will be free to do as they please, they will be happy.”

Tommy laughed. He was so naive back then.  
“Even the Americans?”

His older brother chuckled.  
“Even the Americans Tommy. I want everyone to be happy, I think that’s something all people deserve.”  
He turned to his little brother.  
“What about you Tommy? What do you want to do?”

Before then Tommy had never really given if much thought.  
“I guess... I guess all I want right now is to make you proud of me. I want to give you someone to be proud of Wil.”

Wilbur placed a warm arm around Tommy’s shoulders.  
“Well then, I’d say your off to a great start.”

And as the sunset Tommy drifted back to reality.

And as he silently cried and the tears spilled down his face soaking his pillow, not tears of anguish but rather tears of emptiness, of incompleteness, tears of a tired teen.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Wilbur was proud.

And he couldn’t bare to sit alone in the dark with his thoughts so he quickly got out of bed and threw on his clothes.  
Wiping his tears he grabbed Wilbur’s old trench coat.  
It was far to big for him, and there was a huge tear where a sword had ripped through the fabric.  
But the blood had been washed away and it was the thing that reminded him most of his brother.

He quietly exited his house and walked down the prime path.  
It was a depressing walk these days, but it wasn’t always like this.

In late August it was full of life.  
Someone was always running back and forth from place to place with building materials.  
Friends usually chased after eachother in pursuit of stolen items.  
Later at night chatter and soft music could be heard from inside the houses lining the path and the gentle glow of lanterns made the path feel like home.

Tommy was sad that newer members such as Puffy, Connor, Ranboo, Hannah, and Foolish would never experience the life of the path, for now it was a ghost town.  
Chunks were blown out of it left and right, homes were crumbled and burnt, shattered lanterns laid discarded on the grass.  
It was no longer home.

As Tommy reached the end of the path he looked out over the crater that was once L’manberg.  
He tried to be stong, he tried to stand tall.  
But at the end of the day he was still just a scared kid in a dangerous world.  
And so he fell to his knees sobbing.

How did they get here.  
How did he get there.  
What did he do wrong?

Tommy tried his best he really did, but it never ended well for him.  
What did he do wrong?

He couldn’t help but think of all the little things he could’ve done that would have stopped this.

He could’ve aimed a little to the left during his first duel with Dream.  
He could’ve told Wilbur that he thought the election was a bad idea.  
He could’ve never made the stupid decision to scam Dream.  
He could’ve told Tubbo to run away with him.  
He could’ve burnt those disks.  
He could’ve followed directions when he was asked to.  
He could’ve followed Wilbur after the battle of the 16th and he could’ve stopped his brother from destroying L’manberg for the first time.  
Maybe then Wilbur would still be alive.

Tommy screamed into the dark, dusty void below him.  
And when he knew he was truly alone he uttered the words he dare not say in public, otherwise he would be touted as weak.

“I’m sorry. I know I screwed up everything.”

The words he dare not say to anyone because he knows if he does they will only be used as weapons against him.

Tommy bunched up the long ends of the trench coat in his fists.  
“Im so sorry Wilbur.”

The world was silent for a moment.  
Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind Tommy.

“Don’t be sorry Tommy.”

Startled Tommy turned around to see the ghost of his brother.  
“Oh. Hey ghostbur.”

But something was different this time. Wilburs ghost didn’t look as sad and empty. His fingers weren’t stained blue, and he didn’t wear that hideous yellow sweatshirt.  
This ghost wore a snug black beanie and a white t-shirt stained with blood.

“Not quite Tommy. It’s just me this time, Wilbur.”

Tommy attempted to tackle Wilbur in a hug but feel right through him.

Wilbur grimaced.  
“I’m still dead Tommy... I just came to speak with you.”

Tommy looked up at him in disbelief.  
“B-but. How? And why. You were ghostbur for so long. How could you?”

The older man floated down to the ground and sat with his legs crossed looking our over the ruins of L’manberg.

“Ghostbur will be back by the morning I assure you. The thing with ghostbur is that he returned because his unfinished business was L’manberg, his unfinished business was making everyone happy. Ghostbur is me back in original L’manberg before my first death.”

Wilbur ran a hand through his semi translucent hair.

“I however am just Wilbur. The same Wilbur who blew up this nation the first time and the same Wilbur who wanted revenge, the same Wilbur who was angry at the world. And my unfinished business is you.“

Tommy cringed.  
“Wow I really screwed up that bad huh? You must hate me.”

The two sat in silence for a long moment.

“No.” The older finally said.  
“I don’t hate you. Infact the only reason I’m here is because you think I hate you. Truth is Tommy I died proud of you. And I died looking into the crowd of terrified on lookers and I saw you. And I died happy knowing you would be able to lead these people the way I had always dreamed of. All the problems of ‘insane’ Wilbur were dealt with. That’s why I came back as ghostbur a overly happy version of normal Wilbur, or as you would call me old Wilbur.”

Tommy exhaled deeply.  
“So why are you back now?”

Wilbur smiled at Tommy.  
“I thought I already answered that. I’m here Tommy because you re opened my unfinished business. You think I’m not proud of you, you think I hate you. I’m here to convince you I’m not.”

Tommy’s voice was weak as he confronted his brothers spirit.  
“But why. I’ve done everything wrong since you left.”

The ghost only sighed.  
“These people are really got to you, aren’t they.”  
As Wilbur turned to face him Tommy swore his saw a singular blue tear slip down his cheek.  
“Tommy I’m proud of you because you never gave up on what you believed in. And you stood up and you tried to show everyone what was right. It is not your fault that others believed you were wrong. And Tommy I am proud of you for finishing what you started. And I’m proud of you for not giving up on yourself.”

“Wilbur.” Tommy began to cry.   
“Why did you have to leave Wilbur. Why did you place Tubbo in charge of L’manberg. Why did you leave me alone?”

“Tommy.” The blue tears were clear in his brothers eyes now, he was no longer holding it back.  
“I’m so sorry. I don’t want you to think that there isn’t a day in the afterlife that I regret leaving you alone. I had to die Tommy, to set the balance. I had to make Tubbo president to make sure that you would both be safe. But I never intended for you to get exiled... I thought Tubbo could have held up better as a president. I was being stupid of course, he’s still only a kid. And Tommy, if there was a way to achieve the first two without you being alone trust me, I would do it in a heartbeat.”

Tommy sobbed.  
“I miss you Wilbur... and I don’t know if I’ll make it out of tomorrows battle alive. I don’t want to die and leave Tubbo alone Wilbur. But I don’t want to keep hurting people.”

“Tommy listen to me.” The older said sternly.  
“You will survive tomorrow, I know you will. You were always ready for it since the day you and Dream held a duel on the path. Just stay fighting a little longer okay Tommy.”

Tommy nodded.  
“Okay Wilbur.”

The ghost smiled.  
“I’ll be back soon I swear. They’ll figure out how to revive me soon enough. I imagine I’ll be back within a few weeks.”

“But. You said that your ghost form would die and you’d come back as insane alivebur.”  
Tommy said skeptically.

“Actually.” Wilbur corrected.  
“Ghostbur said that. And it’s true ghostbur will die. But I am Wilbur, and I assure you Tommy I will be returning and I swear the first thing I will do is stand by your side in whatever battle you are facing.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

This time it was Wilbur who engulfed Tommy in a hug. And this time it worked.

He smiled.  
“Looks like my business here is finally finished.”

Tommy cried into his shoulder.  
It was a mix of happiness and sadness. Of courage and of fear.  
“I’ll see you soon Wilbur.”

Wilbur began to fade away.  
But not before he got out a final message.  
“I believe in you Tommy. I know you can do this. Don’t do it for me though okay? Do it for yourself and what you want.”

“I promise.” And Tommy meant it.

“Good.” And with a final wave Wilbur was gone and Ghostbur materialized infront of him.

Tommy gave him a concerned glance.  
“Ghostbur?”

“Ack!” Ghostbur turned to face Tommy. “Sorry Tommy were you saying something I think I got distracted for a second.”

Smiling Tommy gave the Ghost a friendly wave as he started to get up and walk away.  
“I was just saying that I should probably get home and go to bed. Night Ghostbur.”

“Oh that’s all, thank goodness I was worried Tommy. Okay then see you later, sweet dreams!!!”  
The ghost called happily.

And that’s exactly what he did.  
Tommy immediately fell asleep when he got back home and he slept until noon dreaming of various happy memories from all his time in the Dream SMP.  
Some memories were from before L’manberg others were as recent as him and Techno laughing in the snow.  
And as Tubbo gently shook him awake he had a smile on his face.

“Hey Tubbo. What time is it?”

Tubbo handed him an apple. “It’s noon we leave in about 2 hours, thought I ought to get you up!” He replied.

“Thanks big man.” 

The two boys proceeded to spend the next two hours preparing for the confrontation.  
And when they finally got there Tommy did fight.  
Not for Wilbur. Not for L’manberg. Not for the discs.  
But for himself and what he believed in protecting.  
Tubbo.


End file.
